


Timothy Baker Vs. 1044 Days Of High School | Book 1: Him And His Pink Hair

by sammyisnthere



Series: the kids aren't alright [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyisnthere/pseuds/sammyisnthere
Summary: Timothy Baker finds himself on a journey of self-discovery and love while going to school in late 2010's America.
Series: the kids aren't alright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840516





	Timothy Baker Vs. 1044 Days Of High School | Book 1: Him And His Pink Hair

_SOMEWHERE, IN THE DEPTHS OF PORTLAND, OREGON:_

**September 18, 2017** ****

My alarm goes off. I reluctantly open my eyes and hit the stop button on my phone. "Timmy! C'mon, you don't wanna be late on your first day!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

Like mom said before, this my first day as a high school freshman. My family-me, my mom, my dad, and my little sister, Amélie-had just moved into a new house in Portland, Oregon back in June soon after I graduated from middle school in Sacramento, California.

I got out of bed, put on my clothes, and then I went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. When I looked in the mirror, I saw my same normal self: brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, freckles sprinkled on the bridge of my nose and on my cheeks. I put on my glasses, grabbed my backpack and my phone, and headed downstairs.

There was a bowl of Cheerios waiting for me at my usual seat. "Do you think you'll join any clubs this year?" My mom asked me after I swallowed a few spoonfuls. "No," I replied immediately. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Positive," I insisted.

_Oh, Timmy, you fool._

My sister Amelie is homeschooled (and six), so she usually sleeps in.

"Well, you better get going," My dad said, writing in his notepad. He had been writing screenplays since he got out of college and married my mom. My mom stays at home to teach my sister and sell things on her online store. She worked as a seamstress from the time she was in high school. "I love you." My dad said. "Yeah, I love you too," I replied with a short hug. And with that, I left.

* * *

Polisher Kate High isn't very far from my house, merely just a 13-minute walk. As I stepped onto the school's property, my mind was going a thousand places at once. _What was I gonna do there other than feel bad about myself all the time?_

"Hello!"

When I turned, I saw a tall, brown-haired woman with slightly tanned skin. "Would you be interested in joining the Out and About Club?" She asked, handing me a flyer. I took the flyer, not knowing what to say. "I'll think about it," I replied. "Hope to see you soon!" She said, with a warm smile. I walked off to my first period, Algebra I. As I took a seat, I looked at that flyer. A social club that usually hosts half-hour to hour-and-a-half meetings.

_It's not like I have anything to do at home..._

I waited until after sixth period to pull my phone out to text my mom that I was gonna be home later than I thought.

Goddammit, Breakfast-Time-Timmy, you **HAD** to jinx it, didn't you?


End file.
